


Hair Today

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck buys Vin a Flowbee as a trick gift for Christmas... and mayhem ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hair Today - GEN Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/207365) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Chris watched as Vin took the brightly covered box suspiciously, knowing that Buck was up to something by the grin he was failing to conceal behind his hand and that damn mustache. Vin must have had his own suspicions as he had torn into all the other presents with boyish abandon, gaudy paper flying in all directions, but this one he handled carefully, as if it demanded the steadiness of a bomb disposal expert. It did occur to Chris that Buck had been a demolition expert in the SEALs, and though he knew Vin could be in no danger, Chris knew it could quite easily be a bomb of some description.

Nah, he thought. Buck had pulled that stunt on him last year, surprising him with a shower of tinsel, tissue paper and talcum powder that rained down on all of them. He recalled finding a fine coating of talcum over this room for months following.

Nevertheless, Vin took a long time peeling back the riot of colour that passed as Christmas wrap to reveal the suspect object beneath. Chris waited with bated breath, almost afraid of what he might see after his stupid, drunken _confession_ to Buck just a week earlier. Neither had mentioned the conversation since and Chris had, fervently, hoped that Buck had been too drunk to actually recall any of it. He still couldn't believe that he'd actually gone and admitted his feelings for Vin to the notorious womanizer yet, strangely enough, Buck had not seemed fazed at all.

Probably too drunk. Didn't understand a word I was saying, at least he hoped that was the case.

Chris frowned as he read the label on the box over Vin's shoulder. His eyebrows rose in horror when he saw the accompanying picture of a small boy who looked like he was being sucked up the hideously bright yellow headpiece attached to a vacuum cleaner being wielded by the boy's mother.

"A Flowbee?"

Chris was almost relieved, having half expected something far more... intimate... like a book on homo-eroticism or some sex toy that could only be used boy-on-boy, leaving Vin puzzled by such a strange gift. That is, until Buck decided to enlighten him.

Buck roared with laughter as the others moved in to see what the joke was all about. To a man, they all fell about laughing, with Nathan reaching over to ruffle Vin's long, curly hair in mock affection.

Chris shook his head, now convinced that Buck had been too drunk to hear his profession of... love?... want?... desire? Even Chris was unsure what Vin meant to him but he was damned pleased he could put off those thoughts for another day. He started to chuckle, as much at his own fear as at the strange object Vin had unwrapped.

Buck slapped Vin on the shoulder. "Figured it about time you had them locks shorn, Junior, and if you won't go to a barbers then... well, hey, maybe old Chris here can give you the Flowbee cut."

Vin grabbed a handful of his precious hair like a mother grabs a frightened child.

"Ain't nobody going near me with that thing," and then he began to chuckle, joining in the laughter as they tore open the box to inspect the contents, pulling out a long hose and the strange yellow contraption.

A few minutes later the joke gift had been placed aside while the remaining presents were opened, and then the Flowbee was forgotten along with Chris's fear of having his desire for Vin exposed.

It was Josiah who spotted the Flowbee in the corner of Chris's den on New Year's day, casually asking if he might borrow it. Vin had no objections, telling Josiah to keep it as he couldn't think of any use he'd have for it, and so the Flowbee began its circle of life.

****

"You... You had a haircut?" Chris looked at Josiah askance as he arrived almost an hour late for work.

Josiah raked his hand over his extremely short hair self-consciously as he sat down behind his desk. He'd spent an hour last night desperately trying to undo the damage he caused with the Flowbee. It had become obvious to him pretty fast that--despite the simplicity indicated by the pictures on the box--the Flowbee needed a little more flexibility than he alone could manage. He'd started on the top and front with ease, but the harder to reach areas at the back soon became ragged, and then he'd made the mistake of using ever-smaller spacers trying to level out the uneven cuts.

An emergency appointment at his barber's this morning had been his only recourse. Hiding his viciously chopped hair beneath the terrible Tibetan-style hat that JD had bought him that Christmas--one he had accepted with grace but with no intention of ever wearing--Josiah had prayed that he would find salvation in the hands of his barber.

Partial salvation's better than no salvation, he thought, and then he gave his most confident grin, hoping to convince everyone that the close-crop had been intentional. They all spared him a few strange looks but then shrugged it off as another one of those _Josiah things_ , expecting it was part of some new philosophy he had dug up from somewhere.

He sighed in relief as Vin knocked a pile of badly stacked papers off the corner of his desk, taking everyone's attention off him. And then he noticed the unguarded expression on Chris's face as Vin leaned over to pick up the fallen papers, seeing heated green eyes dilate as they trailed over Vin's long legs and firm, denim-clad ass.

Josiah raised his eyebrows and looked back to see Chris's face shuttered once more, suddenly uncertain if there had been anything there at all... and yet?

Have I missed something here?

Chris turned away without another word, entering his office and closing the door behind him, leaving Josiah perplexed. He glanced around and saw a frown on Buck's face as he stared at the closed door, looking for all the world like he was grasping for some hazy, half-forgotten memory. Buck shook his head in silent exasperation and then got back to work... which seemed to entail making paper airplanes and gliding them across the office. So Josiah gave another broad, toothy grin of apparent confidence. He sank down behind his desk, ignoring Nathan's covert looks of disbelief and quickly buried himself with the latest profile he'd started working on the day before.

By the end of the week, no one even paid heed to his buzz cut anymore, let alone mentioned it, especially as it was already starting to grow out, so Josiah breathed a sigh of relief and got on with his life.

The Flowbee--and Chris Larabee's strangely longing gaze at Vin's tight ass--was forgotten as the weeks past.

****

"Mr. Tanner?" Ezra approached and sat on the corner of Vin's desk. "I find myself dispossessed of a coiffeur at a most inopportune moment."

Vin eyed Ezra suspiciously. "Made a fresh pot not more than an hour ago, Ez."

Ezra looked blank for a moment and then his eyes widened. He grinned, gold tooth sparkling as it caught the light bleeding in through the expanse of window on this cold, crisp winter's day.

"Not coffee, Mr. Tanner. A Coiffeur. A hairdresser."

Vin looked up at the mid-brown, expensively cut hair adorning the team's immaculately dressed undercover agent.

"Hell, Ez, you sure you want me near you hair with scissors?"

"Not you, Mr. Tanner, but I recall a certain contraption purchased by Mr. Wilmington last Christmas--"

"The Flowbee?"

"Hmm... Delightful name. Yes. The... Flowbee."

"Gave it to Josiah." Vin frowned, as if the words _Josiah_ and _Flowbee_ ought to have some special meaning but the elusive thought slipped away as Ezra spoke up again.

"Then my business is with Mr. Sanchez. Good day, Mr. Tanner."

Vin frowned as Ezra walked away to speak with Josiah. Movement beside him startled Vin and he looked up into his best friend's concerned face.

"Problem, Vin?" Chris asked in his soft voice.

"Nope. Just Ezra asking to borrow that Flowbee Buck gave me as a joke last Christmas."

"What the hell does he want that for?"

"Something about a possessed coffin or something. Hell, who knows with Ezra."

Chris raised both eyebrows, and the silence lengthened between them--uneasily--as he continued to stare into Vin's eyes. It seemed as if Chris had something on his mind but couldn't find the right words, and then there was this strange look in his eye that sent shivers racing through Vin.

"You okay, Chris?"

His words seemed to break the spell Chris was under, and Chris visibly startled before stammering that all was fine. Huffing in annoyance, he stalked back to his office, stiff-legged with anger that had sprung up from no place. Vin shook his head as he stared at the closed door. He looked across the office to see Buck staring hard at the door too, his lips moving silently as if he was trying to recapture some thought or memory. Buck snarled in anger and returned to his work... which seemed to entail making annotations against a variety of girls' names in the little black book he carried with him everywhere.

****

The following morning Ezra phoned Chris and demanded a week's vacation effective immediately and no amount of concerned words or veiled threats would elicit a reason for the sudden request. Chris gave in, having no reason to say _no_ as they were between cases for a change, with a light workload.

Chris put down the phone and sighed in exasperation. He could hear the strain in Ezra's voice that told him something was wrong, but Ezra had insisted he had personal reasons for wanting to take a leave of absence. Nevertheless, Chris wanted to be certain there was no other more sinister reason for this sudden demand for leave. He grabbed his jacket from the rack by his door and moved swiftly across the outer office, yelling back over his shoulder.

"Josiah! You're in charge till I get back." He paused on the threshold and looked back, his eyes falling into deep blue eyes of concern. Chris swallowed hard. "Vin, you're with me."

****

"What's going on, Pard?" Vin asked as they walked swiftly towards the elevator, grabbing his buckskin coat along the way. Chris remained silent until they reached the parking garage, and then he explained quickly.

"Want to check on Ezra. He asked for a week's leave all of a sudden, but he sounded... strange."

The icy chill of the wintry air cut through them as they made their way across the underground garage to where Chris's Ram waited. Vin didn't even bother to offer taking his jeep instead, just in case Chris was in one of those mean, ornery moods and said _yes_. He'd damn near froze his butt off on the way over here that morning, and he didn't fancy freezing it all over again... least not until he had to. The heated cabin in Chris's truck beckoned to him and he clambered into the passenger side and closed the door, breathing on his cold fingers.

As they drove, he gave Chris covert glances, seeing the tight set of his lips and jaw, and the slight narrowing of his soft green eyes as he scanned the flow of traffic ahead of them.

Soft green eyes? Where in hell did that come from?

He pondered that thought in confusion, but he had to admit that he'd found his thoughts turning to Chris Larabee far more frequently over these last few months. That shouldn't have been a source for any concern but the thoughts he'd been having were not necessarily the kind he'd expected to have. Sure they were best buddies, and it seemed like they'd always known what the other was thinking even from that first meeting... at least until recently.

Lately, however, there seemed to be mixed messages between them. He would catch Chris watching him and see him turn away in a mixture of embarrassment and confusion. Or he would catch *himself* watching Chris with a feeling inside akin to having hundreds of butterflies fluttering around inside his stomach.

But what the hell did it all mean?

He glanced once more at the strong profile, seeing softness in the sharp male planes of Chris's face. The straight nose curved gently downwards at the tip, the sharp cheekbones angled towards the sweep of a firm jaw... and the deep Cupid's bow of his upper lip rested firmly upon the plumper lower one... pouting softly, as if begging to be traced by another's tongue or lips.

Whoah!

Vin snapped back in shock at the way his thoughts had traveled across the handsome face, feeling a sudden dryness in his mouth. He didn't notice the sharp look of concern Chris threw his way before settling his sight back on the road ahead, or the quickly appraising look that followed.

****

Within twenty minutes they were pulling up outside the fancy townhouse where Ezra lived. Vin kept well back and to one side of the door, out of sight from the road and the security camera, covering Chris's back as Chris rang the doorbell. Chris looked up to where he knew the small camera was located, making certain Ezra could see his face clearly.

"What do you want, Mr. Larabee?" came a sharp voice through the security system's audio pickup.

Chris raised both eyebrows, noticing from the corner of his eye that Vin's expression showed surprise too. It was not like Ezra to be so inhospitable to his friends, and that raised their concern for him up another notch.

"Ezra? Need a word before you take your leave."

There came a despairing sigh, and then the sharp sound of the lock clicking open. Chris pushed open the door carefully and entered the house, moving cautiously down the short corridor to the main reception room. Vin followed several feet behind, and Chris heard him closing the door firmly behind him to limit the exposure on their backs.

There was no sign of Ezra when Chris reached the expensively furnished reception room. He indicated for Vin to go left while he took several steps towards the center of the room to draw any attention away from Vin. Spinning slightly at the sound of slippered feet coming from one of the rooms radiating off from this one, Chris breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Ezra. He raised another eyebrow as he took in Ezra's garb, and in particular, the plush towel wrapped around his head.

"We get you out of the shower?"

Ezra gave a tight smile that bordered on both annoyance and embarrassment, and then he ignored Chris's question as if it was beneath him to answer it.

"You wished to have a word with me, Mr. Larabee. Might I suggest you have your word and then leave. I have packing to do if I am to make the flight. Mother is waiting."

Chris looked across the room at Vin, realizing that his concern for Ezra had been very real after all, and saw the same thought chase across his best friend's face. Maude Standish was enough to unsettle any man, and more so her son who knew her--and her tricks--only too well.

****

They made a little small talk and Ezra's face softened when he realized why his two associates--his friends--had come. It had been a long time since anyone actually cared about him rather than just take his words at face value. Once he had assured them that all was fine, he followed them to the door and gave them a far more genteel goodbye.

Ezra went to the master bedroom overlooking the street and peered through the slit of the curtains as the two men left the building. Chris reached the Ram within several long strides but instead of climbing straight in, he opened up the rear door of the four-seater cab and leaned over the seats to grab at something. For some reason, Vin lagged behind, but he froze in the middle of the pavement, staring at the firm ass, clad in tight black denim, that seemed to wiggle in the air right in front of him.

Ezra frowned as he saw Vin's hands rise up as if he was going to grab Chris around his lean hips and...

And what? He thought wildly.

Chris straightened, bringing out a small flask that must have been firmly wedged between the seats in the rear of the cab. He climbed into the driver's seat, casting a perplexed look at Vin who still seemed rooted to the spot. Vin seemed to shake himself out of some reverie and quickly moved to the passenger side of the truck. A plume of blue-white mist lifted from the exhaust as the heat generated by the engine hit the frosty air, and then the Ram moved off, making its way down the snow-covered street before disappearing around the corner.

Ezra gave a heartfelt sigh and turned away from the window, wondering at the strange thought that had overcome him as he watched Vin watching Chris. He shook his head in exasperation, knowing he had far more serious things to contemplate right now as he moved over to the vanity mirror atop the dresser and slowly unwound the towel. Pain filled the green eyes reflecting back at him as they raised to the cataclysmic disaster sitting atop his head. His immaculate appearance had been destroyed, his hair a complete mess of uneven, ragged cuts. His lips trembled with sorrow that swiftly turned to anger as he kicked out at the bright yellow Flowbee attached to his vacuum cleaner.

Moving swiftly, Ezra dressed and finished packing the last few items into his oversize cases. He dragged the cases downstairs and then phoned for a cab to take him to the airport. Mother was in St. Tropez with her latest rich beau, and she would have access to the best hairdresser in those parts.

As the cab pulled up outside, Ezra took one last swift look around to ensure he had locked up securely. He reached for a tasteless orange, yellow and blue striped woolen beanie hat--a gift from JD at Christmas that he'd not got around to throwing away--and pulled it firmly over his destroyed locks of hair. Within minutes he was on the way to the airport, knowing salvation might be found in the South of France.

The Flowbee--and the slightly disturbing sight of Vin reaching for Chris's firm ass with something akin to naked desire--was quickly forgotten as the weeks past.

****

Inez's bar was almost empty but then most of the normal clientèle would be under the thumb of their loved ones tonight as this was Valentine's Day. Neither Chris, Vin, Josiah nor Ezra had a significant other to share the evening with, though Mary Travis had dropped several heavy hints that she would welcome Chris's advances. Chris sighed into his beer. It was not that he didn't like her, but he felt no amorous inclinations towards her. Whereas the same could not be said of his feelings towards his best friend, Vin Tanner, who was in every sense of the word, a man.

As to Vin, Josiah and Ezra's love life, these men seemed to either draw the wrong sort of woman--Like that bitch, Charlotte Richmond, he snarled silently--or none at all.

Chris lifted his eyes covertly to appraise first Josiah and then Ezra. Finally he looked at Vin, seeing the heavy eyebrows that arched upwards in that sexy way before falling again to follow a path over those bright blue eyes. Chris fancied Vin would look like an elf from Lord of the Rings if it weren't for the chiseled, square jaw.

Vin's azure blue eyes sparkled through his own drunken gaze, his lips glistening as he licked at them, tongue tracing over the shallow Cupid's bow. Damn but he was good looking... beautiful.

Beautiful? he thought in shock, Maybe I should have taken up Mary's hints if I'm starting to find Vin beautiful, 'cause there ain't nothing feminine about the man and you don't call men beautiful. He blinked owlishly as he halted his tirade of rambling thoughts, then eyed his beer suspiciously. That or I need to call it quits on the alcohol before I open my big mouth again and make that damn confession to someone who might recall it the next day.

He glanced across at Josiah and Ezra, wanting to distract his thoughts from Vin before he did--or said--something he would regret. The buzz cut hair both men had sported for a time had started to grow out. However, he could still not figure out what madness had overtaken them to cut their hair so short in the first place, especially in the winter months where a man needed a thicker head of hair to keep him warm.

He shook his head and turned his thoughts to their missing comrades.

"I guess Buck had a date--or two--tonight," he grinned, thinking of the pretty brunette twins that had caught Buck's roving eye only a few days earlier. Despite all their jokes, Chris had to admit that Buck had some sort of animal magnetism that drew the ladies to him but he felt no envy. Chris had his fair share of admirers but little interest in any of them. All paled into insignificance when compared to the beautiful wife he had loved and lost--and to the beautiful man who sat opposite him now, with his strong fingers curled around a Coors glass.

What's with this damn beautiful again?

"Nathan's taking Rain to a charity dinner-dance... raising funds for the children's ward." Josiah's deep voice seemed an even lower rumble as he stared down at his almost empty shot glass. However, it was enough to distract Chris from the thoughts that were heating his groin, but then he raised his eyes to watch Vin lick those soft, kissable lips again and he almost groaned aloud in frustration.

"Yeah... And JD's taking Casey to that fancy new restaurant uptown... Mario's," added Vin.

It took Chris several seconds for the words to sink in as all his thoughts were focused on the way Vin's lips moved as he spoke. Eventually, the words found a still-functioning part of his desire and alcohol-fuddled brain and he nodded. It was only then that he recalled JD's frantic request for Ezra to speak to the Maitre De and get him a table after he'd made a rash promise to Casey that they would dine there on Valentine's Day--and then forgot to book it.

"Guess you got them a table then, Ezra." He frowned at the slur in his voice. Have I drunk that much?

"I do have my connections--"

"But not a date," came Vin's gravel-soft voice with an impish grin to ease the sting.

Or should that be an elvish grin? Chris thought, then sniggered softly. Ezra gave him a strange look but continued on anyway.

"Alas, no, Mr. Tanner, though Mother tried to set up an evening of cordiality with an extremely wealthy heiress of her recent acquaintance."

"Ugly?"

"Quite the contrary, but she had a laugh that sounded like a mule alternating with a hyena. Most distressing."

"You mean like this..." Vin stopped alternately braying and cackling as the others bombarded him with beer mats. "You know, Nathan asked to borrow that Flowbee. Didn't you--?".

"Good grief, is that the time. I really must be going. I have an important meeting tomorrow that requires great vigilance--"

"What meeting?" Chris frowned in confusion as Ezra swayed to unsteady feet, quickly bid goodnight and rushed away. When he turned to Josiah, he noticed the big man was shrugging into his coat as fast as possible. "You got a meeting too, Josiah?"

"Spiritual obsherv... observation."

"Spiritual what?" Chris asked but Josiah had already gone, staggering towards the exit, uncaring of the people he pushed aside with unnoticed strength in his drunken haste. Chris sighed and took another sip of beer, frowning as Vin started to look even more beautiful to his tired, drunken eyes. He gave a lopsided grin as he imagined Vin as one of those dark-haired Elves like the one in charge... Elrond?

Vin's forehead creased into a frown as he met Chris's eyes, making Chris wonder he had revealed some or all of his longing for Vin. He swayed to his feet, deciding he needed to get away before he ended up with his best friend's fist smacking into his face after he inadvertently blurted out this latest fantasy thought of Vin.

"Perhaps we ought to call it a night too."

"Yeah."

They separated just outside the bar after wishing each other a good night, taking separate taxis even though Chris had no idea where he was supposed to be sleeping that night. Wherever it was, though, he knew it had to be as far away from Vin as possible--or he was doomed.

****

Chris awoke on the couch in his office feeling like something the cat had dragged in and then abandoned in disgust. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and then across his stubbled chin before stepping through the doorway of his office to find most everyone already at their desks.

Josiah and Vin looked terrible, and he saw Ezra wince once or twice as he looked into the brightness of his PC screen. Silently, Chris wondered if he looked just as bad, and then realized that he must when JD raised his eyebrows in shock when he caught sight of him. Chris held up a finger in warning as JD opened his mouth to say something that would probably not be all that complementary, but just then Nathan walked in, becoming a welcome distraction.

Chris's bleary eyes widened as Nathan took off the dark Fedora JD had bought him for Christmas--a gift which Nathan had accepted graciously though with some dismay at the time--revealing a shiny pate where only the day before had been dark, tightly curled hair.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Chris exclaimed in shock.

****

Nathan ran a hand over his bald head and grinned sheepishly as he thought back to yesterday morning...

Rain had been frantic. They were going to that expensive dinner-dance and she had missed her appointment at her hairdressers because of an emergency at the hospital.

"I cannot go like this!" She held up hair that looked just fine to Nathan, maybe a little longer than usual, a little frizzier at the ends but... fine. However, she seemed distraught, combing her hair first one way and then another, and even reaching for the scissors. And that's when Nathan remembered the Flowbee Buck had given Vin for Christmas, and so he asked Vin if he could borrow it.

Vin had pointed him to Josiah, who had looked a little uneasy but had sent him on to Ezra. Ezra had turned a little gray, which Nathan had put down to him having thought no one would recall that he had it in his possession.

"Probably hoping to keep it and save on hairdressing bills," came Nathan's uncharitable thought, but within an hour he was back home and attaching the long hose to the vacuum cleaner.

"Ow!!" Rain cried out as her hair was sucked up the yellow contraption, pulling away sharply. SNIP. This went on for twenty minutes and Nathan had to admit that it was a shame they'd not bought a cleaner where you could adjust the suction power to something more tolerable for his wife. Still the job was done and Nathan stepped back to admire his handiwork--and froze. It was uneven. All Rain's pulling away had altered the length of the cutting.

"Just need to even it up a little." He replaced the spacer with a smaller unit.

Another ten minutes past and Rain's lower lip was trembling, her dark almond eyes brimming with tears of both pain and despair.

"Stop! Stop!"

She clutched at her once lovely hair.

"I'll put a lower spacer on it and try again--"

"NO!! At this rate I'll be bald!!" She looked into the mirror and wailed. "What am I going to do? I cannot go, not like this."

"But Rain, you're presenting the efficiency awards and introducing the main sponsors--"

"Someone else will have to do it!"

"They can't, Rain."

He looked around frantically, recalling something else from Christmas, a long and lurid orange and green silk scarf that JD had bought for Rain--a gift that she had thanked JD for and then hid away at the bottom of her drawer. He held it up against Rain's beautiful green dress. Amazingly, it matched. Nathan picked it up and started to wrap it around his head as he looked pleadingly at her, and saw some of the fear leave her eyes though her lips still trembled.

"It could work." He reminded her of the fashionable ethnic head wear worn by some of the models in her favorite magazines.

She started to relax. "I'll need a brooch, or something to hold it in place but..." She nodded and sighed raggedly, realizing that it was her only option. "We'd best finish getting your hair cut too."

"Not with that!"

Nathan pointed to the Flowbee with disgust and was grateful to hear his wife's shaky laugh. He handed her the clippers that he had used all over to tidy his hair but Rain would finish off the hard-to-reach back for him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, hearing the buzz as she turned it on and then made the first vertical stroke from the nape of his neck up towards the crown of his head. She froze, the buzz of the clipper falling silent. Nathan narrowed his eyes in concern as they met horror-filled, dark eyes in the mirror.

"You okay, Rain?"

"Ah... yes." She swallowed hard. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't put a comb on the clippers, Nathan." She screeched in horror.

He knew his expression was comical because he could see himself reflected in the mirror, and with shaking hands he reached for Rain's hand-held vanity mirror, angling it so he could see the back of his head. He gasped at the stripe of naked flesh.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" She dropped the clippers to the floor in shock.

Nathan reached for them and for a number two comb which he fumbled with until he could get it placed. "Try and even it up."

It didn't work. Even a number one cut all over couldn't hide the stripe straight up the back of his head. There was no choice left. He moved slowly to the bathroom and brought back his shaving foam and a razor, handing them solemnly to his wife, and then with all the dignity he could muster, he sat back on his heels with tightened lips and closed his eyes as she shaved off every last hair.

His thoughts came back to the present and the ready-made excuse he had worked on all night. "Thought I'd try a Vin Diesel... action man... you know... the movie star?"

****

Mouth slightly agape in bewilderment, Chris nodded his head--slowly--not wanting to try anything more vigorous in case his head fell off. Then he recalled where he'd heard the name Vin Diesel before, remembering all the fuss JD and Vin had made over several films starring Hollywood's latest--BALD--action hero. He took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. Who was he to comment on another man's taste?

Nathan accepted all the remarks and stares with good humor, but then, Chris had to admit that the lack of hair did actually suit him.

He looked across at Vin, seeing silent disbelief in Vin's bleary, blood-shot eyes as Vin fingered his long brown curls as it to make sure he still had them. The sight of those agile fingers toying with the, admittedly, mess of tangled hair still sent a pulse of heat straight to Chris's groin. Vin's eyes were staring back at him, locked onto his own, his forehead creasing into frown lines, and Chris felt the heat rise into his face, wondering how much Vin had read from his expression. He turned away quickly but not before Vin's eyes had dropped to just below Chris's waist, fleetingly seeing Vin's frown deepen in puzzlement.

"Well, gentlemen, enough chat. Let's get back to work." Chris yelled over his shoulder as he beat a hasty retreat back to the safety of his office and closed the door behind him, leaning back against it in dismay.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

He banged his head back against the glass panel, and groaned as pain from his over-sized alcohol-induced headache rippled all the way through him.

****

Was that what I thought it was?

Nathan frowned as he recalled the heightened flush to Chris's cheeks, his quickly dilating eyes--and the growing bulge against the restrictive material of those tight black pants he'd somehow wriggled into that day.

Then again, Nathan thought, those pants looked like they'd been slept in, along with that shirt, and his hair was all mussed like he'd just woken.

He glanced around the office and saw equal signs of dishevelment on Vin, Josiah and Ezra, and recalled they were going to have a non-Valentine's Day celebration at Inez's last night. He grinned broadly, realizing they were all most likely, well and truly hung over this morning despite Ezra's--almost--immaculate appearance.

Is that tie straight?

The others were still gawking at the closed office door in various states of confusion so Nathan took advantage of their sudden distraction from him to find his seat and get deeply stuck into the research he was carrying out for their next case. He glanced up just once to see Buck shaking his head and cussing quietly with his blue eyes fixed on the closed door.

"You all right, Buck."

"Hell, no. Just thinking there's something important I should be recalling but damned if I can figure it out."

Buck sighed deeply and returned to his work... which seemed to entail making numerous calls to people he addressed as _Darling_ in a low and sexy voice.

The Flowbee was forgotten--along with Chris's strange behavior and the bulge in his pants--as the weeks past.

****

With the Easter break only days away, they noticed increased excitement in the youngest member of their team.

"You got ants in your pants, JD?" Chris asked as he watched JD squirming excitedly in his seat.

JD grinned. "I'm taking Casey to the premiere of the new Vin Diesel film for her birthday."

Buck rested one hip on JD's desk. "Is that what you call a date? Now, a woman wants soft lighting, romantic music and--"

"Casey's a modern girl, Buck. She likes action men with great one-liners and muscles, and Vin Diesel--"

"What is it with this Vin Diesel? First Nathan takes to looking like him, now you're extolling his... physical virtues?" Chris shook his head in dismay. "Hell, if she was my girl I'd be a little put out that she's going on about some muscled-bound Arnie clone rather than me."

"You got to problem with Arnie, Pard?"

"Hell, no. Man deserves all the recognition he can get, but Terminator wouldn't have been much without the other guy in it."

"Only saying that 'cause that other guy looks a mite like you," grinned Vin and was rewarded with Chris's best glare... one that had no effect on Vin whatsoever. If anything, it made him feel all nice and warm inside, knowing that he could get under Chris's skin but not have to fear the consequences. In contrast, though, one of those special smiles he treated Vin to on occasion had the opposite effect of sending his blood boiling through his veins, heading straight south.

Damn, I'd sure like to get under your skin... or have you under mine.

He swallowed hard as an image overwhelmed him of writhing naked with Chris, flesh on flesh, sending his blood pulsing through him as if Chris had just given him that special smile. The image had been fleeting, but the look on Chris's face told him that Chris had shared something with him, and though he looked a little shocked, he didn't seem to have been repulsed in the slightest.

Could it be true? Could Chris want him the same way as he..?

Nah! He thought, seeing no lingering look of want or desire on the now shuttered face as Chris turned away and went back into his office, closing the door firmly behind him. Just wishful thinking.

****

**Two days later.**

Chris watched as JD started whispering to Vin. Vin shook his head and indicated towards Josiah, and JD went across the office to sit on the corner of Josiah's desk. A strangely embarrassed expression crossed the normally unflappable man's face and he indicated towards Ezra. When JD started talking to Ezra the weirdest look came over their undercover man and Chris saw Ezra rake fingers through hair that was still far shorter than it used to be, though it was growing. Ezra must have said something that sent JD over to Nathan, and Chris felt his curiosity pique as Nathan looked both flustered and a little angry.

JD's expression turned earnest and Nathan relented. And that seemed to be the end of this little trip by JD around the office area. For some reason, Chris felt left out and he felt a momentary urge to go ask Vin what was going on with their youngest team member, but then the phone rang, and the incident was forgotten.

****

The day after the premiere, JD walked into the office with the sort of smart haircut that Chris had been asking both JD and Vin to get since they first joined the team. It looked great on JD even though it did make him appear even younger.

"How did the premiere go? Good film?"

"It was great, Chris!"

"Saw you on the local news," beamed Vin but then his smile faltered a little. "What the hell was Casey wearing on her head?"

JD gave an embarrassed half-laugh. "Just a hat I bought her last Christmas--"

"And she wore it?" Buck spoke without thinking, then laughed a little nervously at the insulted look on JD's puppy-dog face. "I'm sure she looked every inch a movie star in that... bright red... flapper hat."

"It's called a cloche," replied JD indignantly, "And it's very stylish these days, according to the lady at the mall--"

"Seemed such a waste to hide all those lovely, silken, brown curls underneath--"

"I got work to do, Buck."

Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise as JD stormed off and sulked miserably behind his PC. He sighed and went back inside his office, quickly immersing himself in his own work but later, when the others had taken an early lunch, Chris went across to the still sulking kid.

"You okay, JD?"

"Yeah... but Casey's mad at me."

"Anything serious?"

"Nah... but would you mind if I skipped out early to get her a making-up present?"

"Sure, you go ahead." Chris watched with concern as JD packed up his laptop and shrugged on his light jacket, his eyes following the dejected figure as JD shuffled down the corridor towards the elevator. Silently, he wondered why Vin and Buck's mention of that weird hat had sent JD's spirits crashing but then dismissed it as the vagaries of youth.

It was then that he turned and noticed Vin staring at him from the door to the kitchenette. Chris felt a shiver race down his spine--one of pleasure rather than uncertainty--but then Vin turned away swiftly, breaking the spell.

What the hell was that? Chris thought, and then he felt fear clutch at his heart, and catching at his breath as he wondered if Vin had some how worked out how Chris felt about him... and was disgusted.

He chewed nervously on his lower lip and went back to his private sanctuary, closing the office door firmly behind him so he could figure out what he ought to do for the best should Vin have discovered his... desire for him.

****

JD frowned as he looked from one man to the other. Neither seemed aware that he had spotted them while waiting for the elevator to arrive, and he tried to make sense of the myriad of emotions crossing both faces. The scene seemed to play out like some movie he'd once seen; heavy with forbidden passion like...

"Casablanca!"

He whispered triumphantly, recalling the heated yet shocked way Rick had looked at Elsa as their eyes met in the bar. The ping of the elevator announced its arrival, turning JD's thoughts away from one film to another more modern film that had premiered last night.

JD slumped once the doors closed on the elevator, sighing heavily as he recalled his day with Casey. It had promised to be such fun, going to see a film he knew they'd both enjoy, though for slightly different reasons, although he hadn't been looking forward to the party after. In contrast, Casey had been bubbling over with enthusiasm, hoping she would have a chance to meet and talk to her latest Hollywood heartthrob.

Trouble was, she felt JD looked a mess. Said he needed a haircut badly, and when she offered to get a pair of sharp scissors and cut it for him, JD had a better idea. One by one he'd gone round the office until he reached Nathan. Only now did he understand Nathan's reluctance to part with the contraption, though it wasn't *its* fault what happened next. No. The blame came down to him alone.

Casey had done a great job on his hair--better than his last barber had--and he actually felt good when he looked into the mirror at his new image. And then she'd asked him to do the same for her.

He'd sucked up the first handful of hair and SNIP, smiling as the strands flopped to the floor... until Casey screamed.

"I said six inches!"

"This is six inches."

"From the BOTTOM!"

JD looked down at the twelve inches of rich brown hair lying forlorn upon the carpet at his feet, then back at the six inches of hair left attached to Casey's head. His eyes widened to saucers as he realized what he had done. All those beautiful tresses that he loved to play with had gone... least, they'd all have to go now as there was this large chunk of nothing where soft curls should have lain.

"You've ruined it!"

"What's all this fuss, Girl," came a concerned voice from the doorway but as JD turned to face her, Nettie let out a cry, "Good Lord have mercy on us, Child. What have you done to your hair?"

"He ruined it. What am I going to do?"

Nettie had stared from Casey to JD, then to the yellow-headed contraption still grasped in JD's white-knuckled hand.

"Ain't nothing for it, Girl, but to finish what was started." She pried the Flowbee from JD's frozen grip and began to work over Casey, his heart breaking with every sob falling from her lips along with the hair from her head. By the time Nettie stood back, Casey looked more like a boy than a girl.

"There. It's the best I can do."

In truth, Nettie had done a great job with the Flowbee but nothing could compensate Casey for the six inch layers of straight hair where she had been expecting fashionable layers of curls cascading almost to her shoulders, offsetting the scarlet dress she'd bought especially for the occasion.

With only an hour to go before the start of the film, Nettie suggested the cloche. She pointed out that its skull-hugging shape would not annoy the people seated behind Casey in the theater, and yet it would give her back some of the femininity Casey felt she had lost along with her hair. JD thought it was a great idea, and Casey caved in reluctantly.

And so Casey wore the hat, and though its presence certainly got her noticed--even by Vin Diesel--she had still not forgiven JD for her severe hair cut.

JD wandered out of the ATF building and went in search of the perfect _please forgive me_ gift.

The Flowbee was forgotten--along with the Casablanca scene in the office--as the weeks past.

****

Chris sighed at the procession of women passing through Buck Wilmington's life--and bed. The _Valentine Day_ twins had long since been left behind as spring turned to summer but Chris had a suspicion that Buck's latest intended conquest was not the easy lay that Buck thought she might be.

Chris had lost count of the number of times he heard Buck on the phone trying to smooth-talk the lady into his bed. Offers of fine meals, theater tickets...

"I have two tickets for Swan Lake..."

Ballet! Chris thought in horror. Mary had tried to coerce him into taking her to the ballet only a few weeks ago, saying that her intended date had been forced to go out of town on business at the last moment. Fortunately, Ezra had stepped in to save him from a night of hell, though Mary didn't seem quite so keen on the offer.

"Be a cold day in hell before someone drags me to a ballet," he murmured to Vin, enjoying the chortle of agreement. He sipped at his lukewarm coffee, trying to make up his mind if he should zap it back to full heat in the microwave, or just go get a fresh mug. At least the uneasiness between him and Vin had passed.

"A... dog show?"

Chris and Vin glanced at each other questioningly as they overheard Buck's side of the conversation.

"Dog show?" whispered Vin. "She showing one or taking part?"

Chris spewed his coffee all over Vin's desk, desperately trying to draw breath as what was left went down the wrong tube and threatened to drown him. Vin was thumping him too hard on the back and Chris was grateful when Nathan took control instead.

"You okay there, Chris?"

Chris's tear-filled eyes looked into Nathan's dark, concerned ones and he nodded, huskily whispering his reassurances as Vin took Nathan's place in front of him.

"Hell, Cowboy. Didn't think you'd go choke on it," he grinned impishly, though Chris could see very real concern in those blue eyes, so he gave Vin a small nod to show he was all right. Vin's grin broadened, losing the worried edge, "But then, life can be a bitch."

Chris groaned and, gathering his tattered dignity around him like a shroud, he staggered back to his office amid the chortles from his team.

****

Three days later, Buck came in and slumped at his desk.

"Someone kill your pet dog, Buck?" Vin chuckled at his joke but instead of retaliating Buck groaned loudly and lowered his head into his hands.

"She could have been the one, Vin."

"Who could have been the one?" Chris sat down on the corner of Vin's desk and stared at his oldest friend.

"Clarissa. Sweet... Sweet... Clarissa."

"Don't tell me she dumped you before you got any?" JD's astonished voice filled the hushed silence of the office. "I thought you was getting on real good?" JD frowned in sympathy, but then he let out a whoop. "Hey, that means you owe me ten bucks, Ezra."

Buck raised his head, perplexed. "You bet against me?"

"They were good odds--"

"Thought you was going to some big dog show or something?" Vin looked a little concerned at the misery in Buck's eyes.

"Yeah... but it didn't quite turn out the way I was hoping"

Chris's thoughts turned inward to last night when Buck arrived at the bar halfway through the evening wanting to speak to Vin. He thought Buck was supposed to be helping his latest girlfriend out that evening with some dog, at least that was the excuse he gave for not attending their celebratory 'case-wrapping' party.

He couldn't hear the exchange over the loud music but was strangely unsurprised when he saw Vin point to Josiah. That same look of embarrassment crossed Josiah's face, as if he had a penance to fulfill but had forgotten all about it until that moment. Josiah pointed to Ezra, who had been challenged to a game of pool and was about to take a shot. The cue slipped, sending the wrong ball thundering into the pocket but Ezra didn't seem to either notice or care. With his face ashen, he pointed shakily towards Nathan. Nathan ran a hand though the soft tight curls that had regrown after he decided he didn't want to look like Vin Diesel after all, and he pointed across the bar to the jukebox. Chris shook his head, not needing to look across to know that it would be JD standing by the jukebox.

Sure enough, Buck strode over to JD and they talked for a moment. He saw JD's shoulders sag and then saw Buck nodding as JD issued what had to be directions of some kind. Buck passed close to Chris on his way to the exit, and Chris could not resist grabbing his arm, feeling a little left out again.

"What's going on, Buck?"

"Problem with a dog--"

"And you needed everyone's help... including JD's?" He tried not to let his own disappointment be heard, that Buck hadn't thought to ask him for his advice. "Hell, don't think JD ever had a pet rabbit let alone a dog."

Buck laughed affably, slapping Chris hard on the back, and then he was gone leaving Chris none the wiser. The sound of shouting and breaking glass drove away any further thoughts as the bar erupted into a brawl that he and the five remaining ATF agents quickly stopped.

****

Coming back to the present, Chris wondered if last night had anything to do with Buck's misery this morning, but for once he could get no answers from Buck.

They had finished tying up the final loose ends on an important bust yesterday so no one was actually needed in the office today but Chris waited until lunchtime before telling everyone to take the rest of the day off. He walked up to Buck who still sat morosely behind his desk.

"You want to beer? Vin and me are going over to Inez's. You're welcome to join us."

"No. Just need a little time on my own right now. See you tomorrow, Chris."

Buck grinned warmly enough but Chris could see the sorrow in the blue eyes. However, he knew Buck hated people prying as much as he did--though he didn't make it so obvious. He decided to let Buck have the little time he'd asked for, but if he was still moping about on Monday then Chris would insist of learning the problem. He looked back once he and Vin reached the elevator, but Buck was still sitting in the same position.

"He gonna be all right?" asked Vin.

"You know Buck. He'll be back to his usual self the moment a new piece of skirt walks by."

Vin smiled softly, acknowledging the truth of Chris's words, and Chris found he was suddenly drowning in the deep pools of blue. The elevator door opened and they sort of stumbled into its empty interior, eyes still locked in a new awareness of each other. As the doors closed, they seemed to sway towards each other at the same speed, mouths meeting, tongues tasting and coiling eagerly as hands moved to hold the other in an unbreakable grip.

Chris moaned deep into the mouth devouring his, thrusting against the firm body holding him so tight, feeling an answering hardness at Vin's groin as the elevator dropped towards the underground parking lot without any command from either of them.

Lost within the passionate embrace, they only regained their senses at the loud ping of the elevator as it reached its destination, pulling apart almost guiltily as the doors slid open to reveal an empty garage.

"Yours is closer--"

"Yours is more private." Vin pulled back with a smoldering look of desire. "And we got all weekend ahead of us."

Chris grinned, heart flipping in joy at the thought of Vin wanting more than just a quick fulfillment of passion. He snatched the keys from his pocket, jangling them as he strode towards the Ram, then stopped, looking over his shoulder with eyes blazing with desire.

"You coming, Vin?"

"Damn straight I am.... in my jeans if you don't get this truck rolling anytime soon."

Chris laughed softly, undaunted by the prospect of an hour's drive out to the ranch, knowing it would only stoke the fire growing within them.

****

Buck looked up and realized he was alone in the office. He glanced out into the hallway just as the elevator doors were closing and thought he saw something... strange... like Chris and Vin wound tight in each other's arms kissing the hell out of each other. He shook his head at the workings of his fevered imagination, feeling that the elusive memory that had been tugging at him all year was closer to being captured than ever before. It had something to do with Chris... and Vin... of that he was certain. But what?

As hard as he tried to recapture that memory, a more recent one intruded instead and he sighed deeply as he thought of the sexy curves hidden beneath the clothing that had remained solidly attached to the woman of his dreams. No amount of sweet-talk or romantic gestures had loosened even the top button of her blouse until he started taking notice of that yapping, little dog that she cuddled and fussed over.

Long-haired Yorkshire Terrier. More like a long-haired rat. Still, if making a fuss over the little pest would get him under all those layers of clothing to the sweetness beneath then Buck would do it. And then came the night before the show. Clarissa had been all excited about showing _Pompadour Bouffant Selena Starshine_ \--or Sellie for short--until the little rat went and got itself caught up in the neighbors chicken wire while trying to hound the rabbits they bred. Sellie's coat was ragged and tangled beyond a simple combing, and the dog salon was closed until after the show.

That's when Buck recalled the joke gift he'd given to Vin last Christmas. The Flowbee. Exuding over-confidence, he let her know his plan, accepting her ardent kisses of appreciation as she called him her knight in shining armor, and then they headed for the bar where the others would be celebrating the end of the last case. He left her in the car while he went to speak with Vin.

Less than an hour later, in the apartment that he shared with JD, he wished he'd never heard of a Flowbee. That dog yelped every time the vacuum cleaner was switched on, struggling to get free of the large yellow contraption that sucked up her matted and tangled fur. Long-haired became short-haired at an alarming rate until Clarissa beat him with her small fists to let her baby alone. She gathered up the frightened creature, hissing at him when he tried to convince her to let him have another go at sorting out the mess he'd made. The poor thing looked even more like a rat now, with raggedly cut hair long in some parts, and almost nonexistent in other.

"Call me a cab... right now!"

She had stamped her feet, and Buck had felt terrible as he saw the mascara running in black rivulets down her pretty face. The poor little dog was shaking as much from cold as from fear and Buck had another idea. He rummaged through his bottom drawer for the terrible hat JD had given him last Christmas. Clarissa wouldn't let him anywhere near her poor little Sellie and he could only watch in dismay as she wrapped the deerstalker hat over the small back and tied the flaps up beneath. The cab arrived and then she was gone--out of his life forever.

"Don't bother calling me," were her parting words.

Buck let his forehead drop to the surface of his desk but his head shot up as a warm, feminine voice drifted over him. Her elfin face and pert... assets... beckoned to him and Clarissa vanished from his mind as he began a smooth patter that had the newest office girl giggling.

The Flowbee was forgotten as the weeks past--along with the idea that he'd just seen Chris and Vin fishing for each others tonsils with their tongues--until Buck found it tucked away in the corner of his room just before Christmas.

****

In the meantime, Vin could hardly contain his excitement as the miles rolled by far too slowly for his desire-filled body. He could feel the warmth radiating from Chris even across the wide cab of the Ram, but he wanted the heat of that flesh pressed hard against his own. He wanted to run his hands through the blond hair and trace a path of pleasure across the strong pectorals, with fingers rifting through the sparse, dark blond chest hairs, zeroing downwards towards the crisp curls scented with Chris's arousal.

He wanted to wrap his hand around the hard shaft, wanted to tease his thumb over the flared head and lean down to lap at the pearls of desire beading there.

Damn, but he wanted to taste every inch of Chris Larabee... every long, hard, passion strained inch of him.

He sighed his pleasure as they finally left the highway to take the track up to the ranch, smiling as the house came into view. Silence filled the cab as Chris shut off the engine, eyes still focused straight ahead through the windscreen. Slowly, he turned his head, his eyes holding a little uncertainty as if he feared the long journey might have cooled Vin's desire for him, or given him the chance to really think things through.

Vin wanted to leave Chris in no doubt that he had thought things through, and nothing had changed at all since that moment when their eyes locked just outside the elevator that evening. He reached out, clasping Chris's face between his hands, and leaned forward to kiss him soundly, leaving no trace of doubt left in the lust-darkened eyes staring back at him from the handsome face.

With desire quickening their movement they reached the house, unable to keep from touching as the door fell open and they staggered inside. Vin tugged at Chris's clothes and then at his own as they stumbled towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothing along the corridor and up the stairs--though Vin would forever wonder how his boxers managed to land on top of the hall cupboard only to be found by Nettie the following Spring.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, licking and biting at any available flesh, panting and squirming to find just the right angle to increase the pleasure rippling through them.

"Wanted you for so long, Vin." The soft voice was husky with need, like water rippling over a sandy beach, the words as soothing as the sound.

Vin captured the delicious mouth, savoring the taste and devouring the plump lower lip that had caught his attention all those months ago. He felt fingers brushing over his eyebrows, sweeping towards his ears while his own hands busied themselves in the golden strands of hair cascading over the tall forehead.

Vin pulled back and gazed down at the incredible sight of having Chris lying naked and wanton beneath him.

"Damn but you're beautiful, Larabee." Chris chuckled and Vin leaned down to nip at his kiss-swollen lip. "What's so funny? Can't a man be beautiful?" He softened his chastisement with another kiss, moaning softly as Chris's hand wound around the back of his head and locked him into that kiss, his tongue possessing him deeply.

When they parted, hearts racing wildly, Chris murmured breathlessly, "Yeah, beautiful," but Vin had a feeling Chris wasn't talking about himself, and he grinned as he set up a slow rhythm of thrusting hips. His arm muscles quivered from the strain of holding his body above Chris but his eyes never left Chris's face as the sensations flowed on between them with every thrust and twist. He sighed as the desire-darkened green eyes glazed over, lips parting in a soft gasp as the heat of Chris's passion flooded between them. The slickness of Chris's spent seed brought him tumbling over the edge into pure ecstasy, and he collapsed across the strong, heaving chest as his arms finally gave out.

After a while Vin shifted to the side, leaving one arm and leg sprawled over Chris's sweat and semen-slicked body. He sighed in contentment as he felt the warmth of Chris's breath upon his forehead. Moments later he felt a gentle pressure of lips as Chris bestowed a kiss upon his brow and he let his eyes drift closed as he relaxed into the strong embrace of his new lover.

****

Weeks passed into months, and if anyone noticed their closeness, they made no mention of it; not even after Vin gave up his flea-pit apartment in Purgatorio and moved out to the ranch permanently just before Christmas.

Christmas Day came round far too fast for Chris's liking, mainly because he wanted to have Vin all to himself for a whole lot longer, but once again the ranch became the venue for celebrating the holiday. He grinned as he looked around the crowded den, realizing that he did actually enjoy these occasions. These men were a family to him now, and their partners and relatives an extended family, though he was pleased Maude had turned down the invitation Ezra had felt obliged to make.

Chris let his gaze wander around the happy faces of the people present. Josiah's deep baritone filled the air with a rendition of _Away in a Manger_ , and Ezra joined in with him, running a hand through his thick chestnut curls of hair. Josiah's graying curls gave him an air of distinction, and Chris noticed that Nathan's had a touch of distinguishing gray too, though all looked far better with hair than without it.

JD's hair had grown a little shaggier but was still styled shorter that before, but it suited him that way, and both Casey and Rain had decided to grow their hair out again.

Chris had no idea what had possessed any of them to get their hair cut so short in the first place. He ran a hand through his own strands. Vin had cut his hair for him earlier, and with a steady hand and a true eye--as befitting a sharpshooter--he'd done a great job.

"See you finally decided to get a hair cut, Chris."

Buck beamed at him, winking as if he believed there was some amorous reason for the sudden interest Chris had taken in his appearance. The blue eyes widened as Vin slipped in behind Chris and pulled him back against his chest in a show of open affection only made by lovers.

"Well, it is Christmas, Buck," came Vin's gravel-soft voice from over his shoulder.

Chris could feel Vin grinning broadly as he nuzzled the hair in question, watching as enlightenment struck in the face opposite. It seemed to Chris that Buck finally recalled the elusive memory that had been tying him in knots all year; the memory Chris had tried to make sure he didn't jog out of fear of Buck doing or saying something to Vin that would drive the other man away.

"You old dog."

Buck shook his head and chuckled, and Chris felt Vin's arms lose some of their tension as they both recognized his total acceptance of their relationship. A glance around the room showed no disapproval from anyone else, though all looked a little taken aback for a moment before giving silly grins, as if they too had each suddenly recalled some half-forgotten memory.

Another hour passed as their strange family basked in the glow of friendship, singing carols, and chatting amiably about trivial things. Chris turned his head as he felt soft lips against his cheek, knowing that the acceptance of what they were to each other was the greatest gift any of these people could give them, and that gift had been offered without reservation from every single one of them.

After a time, Buck settled back down close to Chris, eyeing him curiously.

"Still can't figure out how you managed to get an hair appointment that late on Christmas Eve."

"I didn't." Chris took a sip of his whiskey, noticing that all the others had turned to listen in on the conversation when the word _hair_ was mentioned. "Vin did it."

"Vin cut your hair?"

"Hell, no," Vin laughed as he thought of the joke gift that he'd rediscovered yesterday morning during a clear-out of the Den. "Damn Flowbee came in useful after all, Buck."

Chris and Vin exchanged alarmed looks as everyone in the room let out a groan of horror. He saw Casey and Rain swat their respective partners, saw Josiah drop his head into his hands while Ezra turned a terrible shade of gray. Buck merely howled with laughter.

"What did I say?"

The answer came to both Chris and Vin simultaneously, and they yelled out exultantly as all those strange hair cuts suddenly made sense.

"The Flowbee!"

THE END


End file.
